Tatuajes
by theawesomeleo
Summary: Esta es la historia de Alfred, un joven que quiere comenzar una nueva vida y decide vender todo lo que posee para poder viajar por todo el continente americano. Pero a causa de un accidente, tiene que posponer unos dias su viaje mientras un muchacho le ofrece su casa mientras que su melliza no puede ni verlo en pintura. USAxMex


Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencias**: Un poco de spaninglish y unos pocos insultos por parte de una mexicana.  
**Personajes: **Mellizos México, América, España y algunos personajes de latin hetalia.**  
Notas**: La historia se centra en Alfred, un joven que quiere comenzar una nueva vida y decide vender todo lo que posee para poder viajar por todo el continente americano.

Estaba herido y solo. Había estado caminando durante varias horas sin rumbo fijo a un lado de la carretera. Ni siquiera sabía en donde me encontraba, y ya no soportaba el dolor de mis pies. Hasta que no pude soportar más y caí agotado. Creí que iba a morir.

Estuve tirado a un lado del camino durante un buen tiempo hasta que escuche la voz de alguien.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Escuche

— W-what…? Pregunté mientras subía lentamente la mirada para toparme con sus ojos. Quizás fue porque el me acababa de salvar, pero, quede completamente perdido en su mirada.

— Come with me, i help you. Dijo en un ingles bastante con un acento gracioso mientras me daba un casco para subir a su moto. You have suerte de que estuviera pasando por aquí, mi amigo ya casi nadie usa este camino…

— Yo… gracias. Perdón, mi español no ser very good…

— No te preocupes… i just speak spaninglish -se rio- But what happened with you? What is your name? My name is Pedro -me dijo con una sonrisa-

— Muy name is Alfred… es que… ah sí, i remember! -Grite- Estaba en muy car but tuve un accidente al tratar de evitar un animal que se me atravesar… dije en mi intento de español.

— ¿Y tienes donde quedarte?

— En realidad vine de…no se la palabra… el caso es que vendí todo lo que tenía en América para poder viajar por toda el continente.

— Ah… de mochilero. Ay ustedes los gringos, cada día más locos… como me gustaría ser como ustedes

— ¿Como supiste que era Americano? Pregunté

— Tú dijiste que vendiste todo lo que tenías en América…

— Ah… HAHHAHA It's true HAHAHA -Reía algo nervioso-

— No creo que sea buena idea que viajes así, estas aturdido por el accidente. Te quedaras en mi casa

— B-but don't have problems with that?

— ¡Que va! ¡Para eso están los cuates! Pero… Itzel me va a matar -dijo nervioso- no soporta a los "weros" por culpa de un… puto

— Itzel… ? You girlfriend?

— MY WHAT!? -Dijo gritando mientras hacía muecas de asco- Dios me ampare a mí y al pobre alma que este enamorado de ella…

— So… she is your…

— My sister, in really somos mellizos, ella es una hora más grande que yo, y aunque parece una mocosa de 17 por su estatura, tiene la actitud de una doña amargada…

— R-really? -Dije mientras reía nervioso, no había comprendido mucho de lo que me había dicho más que su hermana tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios-

— Yes, but is because a pesar de tener un tutor desde que nuestros padres murieron, ella fue la que se hizo cargo de los dos.

— Oh really? I'm sorry…

— No importa, pero no le digas que te dije algo acerca de eso o hables en spaninglish porque nos manda a parir chayas JAJAJAJA -dijo mientras reía nervioso- ¿Y por qué te viniste de mochilero? -me pregunto-

— Estaba asqueado de la vida que tenia… encerrado en una oficina haciendo algo que no me gusta…

— Comprendo… a veces es mejor morir intentando hacer algo que te gusta a vivir toda tu vida como un cobarde

Y así continuamos la plática durante varios minutos hasta que detuvo la motocicleta frente a un restaurante cerca de un hermoso hotel con música muy alegre y me pidió que esperara en la entrada. Me dedique a seguirlo con la mirada, hasta que se quedo platicando con un par de muchachas por cierto muy parecidas, la única diferencia era su reacción al observarme, la que tenia lo que parecía ser una diadema de tela en su frente no dejaba de reír mientras que la otra con una flor en la cabeza me miraba con… ¿odio?

Después de que terminaron de platicar, Pedro se dirijo hacia mí y me dijo que me subiera a la moto.

— ¿Bonitas o no?

— Yes… -respondí algo dudoso, si bien eran bonitas no eran de mi tipo-

— Lastima que sean mis primas -dijo mientras reía- la de la flor se llama María, y la de la pañoleta es Catalina pero le decimos coco, son hermanas…

— ¿Es my idea or la de la flor me miro con odio?

— Ah… jajajaja en realidad lo que pasa es que cuando éramos pequeños Itzel y Maria estaban enamoradas de un wero, creo que era argentino

— Aja and…

— Se la pasaban peleando por él, hasta que después las engaño…

— ¿En serio?

— JAJAJAJA Si, resulto que era gay y solo las uso para acercarse a mi JAJAJAJA

— Entonces tu eres… ?

— Gay? ¡Claro que no! No tengo nada en contra de ellos pero soy 100% macho. Asi que lo mande a volar, además… término saliendo con un chileno. Después de eso, Itzel se volvió testaruda y no acepta sus sentimientos ya que tiene miedo de salir herida de nuevo, así que si Itzel no te soporta no te lo tomes personal…

— Esta bien…

Después de un viaje de 8 minutos en motocicleta llegamos a una hacienda

— ¡Al fin llegamos!

— Esto… ¿es tu casa? -pregunte asombrado, no podía creer que el viviera en ese lugar-

— Si, mis padres nos la heredaron al igual que el restaurante, pero tuvimos que vivir en la calle hasta que fuimos mayores de edad para poder reclamar nuestros derechos -dijo mientras estacionaba la motocicleta en la entrada-

La casa era pintoresca, era de piedra y tenían muchas flores y una fuente en el jardin. Pero en especial era muy calidad. Era todo lo contrario a la casa donde vivía antes. Ni siquiera había entrado y ya se sentía como un hogar, como mi hogar.

— Con un demonio Pedro ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te lleves tu puto celular cuando vas a salir? Llevo horas intentando hablarte… -¿Y este quién es? -me señalo-

Era un poco mas morena que Pedro, tenía el cabello café caoba amarrado por una clase de trenzado, los mismos ojos de su hermano con una extraña tonalidad rojiza y su mejilla izquierda adornada con un lunar. Aparentemente era algo baja de estatura, apenas me llegaba al hombro. Sin embargo, no es que fuera un pervertido, pero… lo que me llamó la atención fue, que quizás no tenía mucho pecho, pero, tenía un par de caderas… que sentía como se me subía la sangre a la cabeza, a ambas… así que lo inicia que pude hacer fue taparme la entrepierna con el casco que me había prestado Pedro.

—Jajaja… ¡Itzel! ¡Mi queridísima y hermosísima hermana favorita! Creí que no estabas aquí… -dijo entre susurros- ¿Qué te hiciste hoy que te veo más bella y hermosa que de costumbre…?

— Más te vale que me respondas de una puta vez o…

— Se llama Alfred -respondió rápidamente- Me lo encontré herido en medio de la carretera herido y como eres muy caritativa se que te apiadaras de un pobre alma como el de el…

— ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!

— P-pero…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Llévatelo de aquí!

Y así comenzaron a discutir durante varios minutos hasta que casi se comienzan a golpear.

— ¿Pero qué cojones pasa ahora? ¿Acaso no podéis dejar de discutir como perros y gatos? Coño es hora de la siesta -dijo un hombre de unos 27 o 28 años mientras se tallaba los ojos-

— Pues que este gato trajo a un "americano" -dijo Itzel en un tono de enfado-

— ¡Perdón oh toda poderosa Itzel por apiadarme de un pobre alma que estaba a punto de morir!

— ¡Tu cállate maldito maricón! -grito Itzel mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermano para golpearlo-

El español y yo intentamos separarlos, después el español se alejo con Itzel en brazos mientras le daba un sermón a la morena para después darle un beso en la frente.

— ¡Se puede quedar hasta que se recupere, pero que ni se atreva a acercarse a mi recamara! -grito algo enfadada mientras se alejaba caminando y el español se acercaba a nosotros-

— ¡Por eso eres la mejor y más bella hermana del mundo! -Le grito Pedro- ¡Y por eso tu eres mi cuñado favorito! -Le dijo al español mientras se apoyaba en su hombro-

— Vale, vale pero para la próxima avísame antes, que ya vez como se pone tu hermana…

— ¿Y qué le dijiste para que se calmara?

— ¿En serio queréis saberlo? -dijo con una mirada pícara provocando Pedro decidiera mejor no saberlo y en mi un poco de ardor en el pecho- Y por cierto… soy Antonio -dijo mientras me daba un apretón de manos- ¿Cómo te llamas? -a lo que le respondió mi nombre-

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

— Estaba de paso por aquí de mochilero, But a ciervo se me atravesar y choque, tuve que caminar mucho y me quede dormido hasta que Pedro me salvo -dije mientras sonreía-

— ¿¡Mochilero!? ¡Pero qué va! Yo también vine aquí así, solo estaba de paso… y pensar que llevo viviendo aquí hace mas de 8 años… -le pregunte porque se quedo y me contesto que por estúpido -

—For… ¿estúpido? -pregunte-

— Es que el estúpido se enamoro de mi hermana, y por eso se quedo, desde entonces es parte de la familia -respondió Pedro y Antonio solo asintió con la cabeza-

— Si, me tomo muchos años lograr enamorarla, o más bien, que ella aceptara que se había enamorado, con lo testaruda que es… -

Continuó platicándome de las belleza del país y haciendo que me enamorara mas, no solo del país, si no también de Itzel. Después de platicar Pedro me mostró la que sería mi habitación y me prestó un poco de ropa para poder darme un baño -¿Pero qué me pasa? Me pregunte. No tenia mas de unas horas de haberla conocido y no la podía sacar de mi mente… ni a ella, ni ese sentimiento de odio e impotencia al conocer al español, lo que más me dolía era que él me parecía agradable… -Creo que… me gusta- me burle mientras terminaba de secarme el cabello con la toalla para después irme a dormir –Lastima que mañana me tenga que ir…-


End file.
